dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Greagoir
} |name = Greagoir |image = Greagoir.jpg |px = 270px |title = Knight-Commander |gender = Male |race = Human |class = Warrior |specialization = Templar |location = Circle Tower |quests = Magi Origin Broken Circle |voice = Brian George |appearances = Dragon Age (IDW comic) Dragon Age: Origins The Darkspawn Chronicles Witch Hunt (mentioned) Heroes of Dragon Age }} Greagoir is the Knight-Commander of Ferelden's Circle of Magi, Kinloch Hold. He commands the templars of the tower and determines, together with First Enchanter Irving, which apprentices undergo the Harrowing to become full mages, and which become Tranquil. Background In his younger years Greagoir was described by his superiors as a model Templar and was considered to be exactly what a Templar should be at his best. While Greagoir has served for the majority of his long career at Kinloch Hold, just prior to the beginning of the Dragon Age Greagoir was sent to Denerim for an unknown reason which was rumored to be punitive. To combat the rumors, and as a sign of his trust, Knight-Commander Robard appointed Greagoir his Knight Captain upon his return from Denerim. Five years later, Greagoir would be named Knight Commander. Greagoir has been Knight-Commander of the templar forces at Circle Tower for many years. In fact, most people, aside from the First Enchanter, can't remember a time when he wasn't part of the Circle. He is described by his colleagues as strong in his beliefs and devoted to duty. While he does not favor mages, he will not kill them without cause and has a grudging relationship of mutual respect with First Enchanter Irving and most of the Senior Enchanters, namely Wynne. Greagoir's lineage is suggested to be a very long one, since the heirloom of his family dates back to the Alamarri. Involvement If the Warden recruits the templars, then Greagoir will appear as an ally atop the roof of Fort Drakon during the final battle against the Archdemon in place of Irving. If he survives the battle, it is revealed he eventually died of sickness after refusing aid.}} Regardless of the choice made during Broken Circle, if the Warden is a mage who made the Ultimate Sacrifice, he will be present at the funeral. He mentions that while the situation at the Tower remains volatile, there have been no further possessions. He considers King Alistair or Queen Anora's idea to build a new tower baring the Warden's name "a fine idea" but initially objects when he hears the templars will no longer be supervising them; he finally relents when the king or queen points out what the Warden did without being guarded by templars.}} Quotes * "We will form a Circle anew upon the remains of the old, and we will not make the same mistakes twice." * "I am weary of the Grey Wardens' ceaseless need for men to fight the darkspawn, but it is their right." Dialogue * Sten: "This is why on Par Vollen we sew our mages' mouths shut and cut out their tongues." * Greagoir: "I'm inclined to agree with your friend. After all, the Qunari would never have found themselves in this situation." Notes * First Enchanter Irving and Duncan pronounce his name differently, as do other various characters; both are correct as neither is clarified. * Completing the Arl of Redcliffe quest before undertaking Broken Circle leads to extra optional dialogue with Greagoir, particularly if the Warden is a mage. * It's possible to steal Large Flawless Crystal from him. * Greagoir is one of the people who will appear when Wynne's Amulet of Memories is used. * While entirely speculative, it is worth comparing Wynne's entry in The World of Thedas Vol. II (p. 89) to Greagoir's, possibly explaining why Greagoir was sent to Denerim as well as explaining the "return" referenced in the letter that Wynne had received from Rhys' (templar) father. * Carroll refers to Greagoir as Greggles. (World of Thedas Vol. 2, p. 122) Gallery Harrowing2.jpg|"Your magic is a gift, but it's also a curse." Quest_AMageOfTheCircle.jpg|Duncan, Greagoir and First Enchanter Irving Greagoir01.jpg|Greagoir in the Dragon Age (IDW comic) #1 GreagoirHoDA.png|Knight-Commander Greagoir in Heroes of Dragon Age Codex entries References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age (IDW comic) characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Templars Category:Knight-Commanders Category:Warriors